


First Kiss

by Reyloshipper1



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Reylofest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyloshipper1/pseuds/Reyloshipper1
Summary: Hello There, first fanfic go gentle on me please ? Inspired by all the WONDERFUL AND HOT fanfic I have read and the awesome 'reylo hugging' cosplay picture I have seen.I DO NOT KNOW ALL THE CORRECT STAR WARS terminology and stuff so bare with me please.. This is pretty much how I envision Reylo kissing for the first time.P.S. Native language is NOT English so sorry for the errors.





	First Kiss

He, the Dark Lord, was on a resistance ship. He couldn't help but smirk himself at the irony. The Dark Lord wondering on a resistance ship, one that he knows well though. Kylo Ren stayed on it before as a child during summers with his parents. He turns the corner and he is stopped in his tracks... He sees apicture with two people looking very much in love, smiling at each other. It looks like a shrine; decorated with the most beautiful flora in the galaxy.

'In loving memory of Princess Leia Organa & Han Solo'.

Whether he wants to or not his eyes tear up and instantly a overwhelming sense of guilt and sorrow consumes him. His parents... they had been absent for most of his life but they had loved him. It's a realization that has come too late. Too late to make amends and as much as he was the most powerful leader in the world he could not turn back that time. Turn back time to where he and Han Solo no..his father.were standing on the bridge and Kylo... He tries to finish his thoughts but he doesn't because it's too painful to think of.

He could see the error of his ways now.. Kylo merely had been a puppet to the Dark Side. To Snoke. However he fully understood what part he had played in all of this. He could not state with all honesty that he had not been a willing participant. Kylo had wanted it; the power, the glory, everything. Anything to distinguish himself from his parents.

His name and title had not been Ben Solo, son of Leia and Han but Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader. And for a very long time he had liked being Kylo Ren or so he thought..

Because everything changed after he met her.

Rey...

He was on his way to see Rey.

Kylo couldn't do it. The opportunity was there but he couldn't kill her.... The resistance had been total cowards again, hiding on a planet again. The First order had all arms ready to fire and but Kylo called off the attack, much to the dismay of General Hux.

Hux:    

'What are you doing?'

Kylo didn't respond and walked away, closely followed by Hux.

Hux:   

'Answer me!' We had ALL ARMS READY, LOCKED AND LOADED!'

Hux:    'Why did you call....?'

General Hux had suddenly stopped mid sentence and said..

Hux:    

'It's about the girl isn't it?

Hux:   *sneering*

'I have questioned your allegiance to the cause before, O Supreme leader, but I had no proof.. Now, now I do..'

Hux:   

'GUARDS!'

A door had opened and in walked Kylo Ren's friends and trusted soldiers, The Knights of Ren entered the room. They had quickly overpowered Hux and his trustees and locked them up in one of the chambers of the ship.

The reason Kylo is heading to the medical bay at this Godforsaken resistance ship because he had seen that Rey had been wounded during the last battle between The First Order & The Resistance. Her friends had quickly taken her away and he had been worried about Rey ever since.

Kylo knocks on the door but doesn't wait for an answer to come in. He sees Rey but also the murderers, traitors and thieves she likes to call friends. Poe and Finn. Upon seeing Kylo Ren both Poe and Finn reach for their gun before they get a warning from Rey.

Rey:  

 'Guys'.

Poe:  

 'Sorry... old habits'..

Poe looks at Kylo and Rey staring at each other and he gets the hint. Suddenly he feels a bit...weird to be in the same room as Kylo & Rey and wishes to go. Finn hasn't moved his eyes off off Kylo; glaring with anger and distrust. Poe tries to make the situation less uncomfortable by cracking a joke as per usual.

Poe:    

'I think we'd better go Finn or the patient will get sick of us. Haha get it? Lame joke I know.. You take care Rey. We'll come back later'.

Poe walks away and gently pats Kylo Ren on the arm midway saying

Poe:  

 ' Welcome back... I know your mother would have been very proud of you'.

Kylo looks angrily at Poe thinking 'Did he just touch me for REAL? expression on his face and how the hell dare he EVEN THINK.. Poe senses his mistake.

Poe:   

'Oh uh I...'

Kylo's expression softens suddenly and he stuns everyone the next minute.

Kylo:   

'Thank... you'. 

Poe takes a breath of relief.

Poe:    

' Finn? You coming?'

Finn still stares at Kylo with distrust. Poe gets a message through his earpiece saying that Rose has woken up.

Poe: 

'Finn, Rose just woke up.. Let's go buddy.'

Finn doesn't move but when he finally does he stops in front of Kylo.

Finn:   

'You know.. You might have been able to fool everyone but NOT ME. I see through you. I do. I KNOW what you are and will always be. A monster..'.

Finn leaves and whether he wants to or not, Kylo thinks about what Finn said for a moment. Then he turns around to see the patient. Rey smiles at him. He didn't notice before but Kylo sees that her arm has been wounded and there is a cut on her head. It worries him.

Kylo:  

 ' That is a bad cut..'

He walks towards her.

Rey:    

' It looks worse than it is. I'm fine, I assure you. And besides. I've been told scars are in style now' she smirks.

It takes all of Kylo's restraint not to laugh at Rey's comment because he wants to keep his cool in front of Rey. His nerves are already shot to hell.

He is still not convinced about the severity of Rey's cut on her head. In an effort to see for himself he moves closer to Rey, reaching for her head.

Rey has a flashback to when they first 'met'.  She can't help it but she suddenly feels like she is back in the interrogation room or running in the woods of Takodana, closely followed by the creature in a mask and she feels oh so frightened. Whether she wants to or not herself; she flinches and takes a step back.

Rey's expression changes from fear to regret when she sees Kylo's reaction. He has that same look on this face when he was pleading her to come with him. She can tell she just broke his heart... again.

Rey:   

'I... I...'.

The moment Rey takes a step back out of fear, Kylo realises something.

He could save all of humanity for all eternity and it wouldn't make a damn difference. He will never be able to win her over. Never be able to see something else than fear or disgust in her eyes. Kylo wanted to tell her so badly how much he cared for her, no loved her. He had loved her ever since their fight in the woods; where she had summoned the lightsaber and proceeded to kick his butt.

His thoughts are scattered all over the place until he hears the following words in his mind:

DON'T YOU SEE?  
SHE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU.

Kylo feels cheated again. He gave up everything for The Dark Side and now feels like he is left with nothing once more. His parents were gone, his good name and reputation shattered to pieces. 

He didn't want or cared to be The Supreme Leader any more. Her..  
He only wanted her now..

Kylo had done the most horrible things but there was a slight glimmer of hope inside of him. The possibility of being redeemed in her eyes. That was all that mattered to him now.  He knew he didn't deserve redemption but did that also mean he shouldn't deserve Rey?

The man is everything but a fool though and accepts his defeat. This is the second time she has rejected him and even he, former master of The Knights Ren, knows when to quit. 

He gives Rey a small courteous smile and turns his back on her; heading for the door.

Before he can reach it he is stopped. He is stunned for a moment and doesn't get what is going on.

Eventually he understands that Rey is hugging him and not only that, she is crying her eyes out.

When he gathers himself from the shock of her sudden embrace, he pulls her tighter to him and starts to gently stroke her hair. They stand like that for a couple of minutes and then Kylo falls to the floor. He puts his arms around her hips and presses his head against her.

Rey starts to gently run her fingers through his beautiful black locks and caresses his face. Both of them are caught up in the moment; out of air and are panting heavily.

Kylo Ren gets up eventually and looks at Rey. Words can not describe how happy he feels when he understands that she is not looking back at him with hate, fear or disgust but with love. And all Kylo can think is: 'FINALLY'.

Kylo presses Rey against the wall,  leans in and kisses her...

THE END


End file.
